yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Mango
Punto Fa, S.L., trading as MANGO, is a clothing design and manufacturing company, founded in Barcelona, Catalonia (Spain) by brothers Isak Andic and Nahman Andic.Jerusalem Post: "The world's 50 Richest Jews: 31-40: Isak Andic September 7, 2010 History Its first website was created in 1995 and, five years later, in the year 2000, it opened its first online store. H. E. by Mango is a men's line created in 2008.Football Player Gerard Pique Being Model HE by Mango, sostyles.com, 25 February 2011 Mango has over 8,600 employees, 1,850 of whom work at the Hangar Design Centre and at its Headquarters in Palau Solità i Plegamans (Barcelona). Despite being a Spanish clothing company, and having the most stores in Spain, with a large proportion in Madrid, the city of Istanbul, Turkey, is the one with the largest amount of Mango stores.http://shop.mango.com/ayuda2/index.faces?opcion=tiendaAyuda# Since fall 2011, Kate Moss was Mango's muse. She first appeared in a video featuring Terry Richardson who shot the whole campaign and directed the commercial. Moss was recently replaced by Australian model Miranda Kerr. In April 2011, Letizia, Princess of Asturias visited the company headquarters wearing a Mango outfit.In Spanish: http://www.elpais.com/articulo/gente/tv/Letizia/Mango/Mango/elpepugen/20110407elpepuage_4/Tes On 24 April 2013, an eight-story commercial building, Rana Plaza, collapsed in Savar, a sub-district in the Greater Dhaka Area, the capital of Bangladesh. The search for the dead ended on 13 May with the death toll of 1,129.Sarah Butler, “Bangladeshi factory deaths spark action among high-street clothing chains,” The Observer (23 June 2013). The building, Rana Plaza, was owned by Sohel Rana, leader of the local Jubo League, the youth wing of the ruling Awami League.18“80 dead, 800 hurt in Savar high-rise collapse,” Staff Correspondent, bdnews24.com (2013-04-24). It housed a number of separate garment factories employing around 5,000 people, several shops, and a bank.19 The factories manufactured apparel for brands including the Benetton Group,20 Bonmarché,21 Cato,22 DressBarn,23 Joe Fresh,24 Mango,25 Matalan,26 Monsoon,27 Primark,28 and The Children's Place.29 Lawsuits In 2010, the French division got sued by Anne-Cécile Couétil, creator of the brand Velvetine. She argued that Mango plagiarized two models of her handbags. Despite an attempt of protection via the INPI and similarities between her products and the ones of Mango, the creator lost the lawsuit. She was sentenced to pay 6,000 euros6,000 € = about $ 8,500 USD (according to Xe.eu) to Mango over excessive procedure.Mango accused of copying Velvetine, Elise Hameau, 16 June 2011.« Mango accusé de contrefaçon », Katrin Acou-Bouaziz, L'Express Styles, 15 June 2011. « L'affaire Mango vs Velvetine », CD, Elle Belgique, 17 June 2011. « Mango accusé de contrefaçon : (in)justice et mauvaise foi », Hélène Decommer, Le Plus (Nouvel Observateur), 17 June 2011. On her weblog, the creator claims she wants to lodge an appeal.spontaneous message « Le concept de Justice , VELVETINE vs MANGO » 9 June 2011, on the weblog of the brand Velvetine . Several bloggers were surprised by the judicial decision saying it's unfair.http://www.deedeeparis.com/blog/quand-les-grandes-marques-pillent-les-createurs. http://www.flanelleblog.com/?p=5437. http://www.madmoizelle.com/velvetine-mango-46664. http://www.mademoisellequincampoix.com/2011/06/16/soutien-a-velvetine/. http://www.transeet.fr/2011/06/14/quand-mango-zara-plagient-blogueuses-creatrices-mode.html. http://www.ykone.com/magazine/articles/mango-accuse-de-contrefacon-par-velvetine. The brand Mango reacted on Facebook via its official fanpage and answered also on the creator's blog. References External links * MANGO * WSKonnekt: MANGO Designer Clothing Category:Clothing brands Category:Clothing companies of Spain Category:Retail companies established in 1984 Category:Companies based in Catalonia